OBJECTIVE To assess the effect of therapeutic warfarin administration upon markers of skeletal turnover and bone mineral density in rhesus monkeys. RESULTS Preliminary data observe no effect upon bone mass measured by dual energy X-ray absorptiometry or upon markers of skeletal turnover. FUTURE DIRECTIONS It is necessary to continue this project for the planned duration to assess the effect of long term anticoagulation in healthy animals which closely model human skeletal physiology. KEY WORDS osteoporosis, anticoagulation, vitamin K, skeletal turnover FUNDING Department of Medicine (Geriatrics Section), NIH RR00167, and NIA AG00801-01A1. PUBLICATIONS Binkley, N., Krueger, D., Todd, H., & Suttie, J. 1998 Skeletal Status Assessment in Male Rhesus Monkeys Receiving Warfarin. Bone, 23(5 suppl) S302. [A]